The Shopping Trip
by Alicexjasper22
Summary: Alice takes Bella for a shopping trip and spends to much how will Esme and Carlisle react contains punishment in later chapters chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

Set before Bella is turned into a vampire

Bella's pov

"Bella, Bella come on!" Alice cried "Oh no, Edward do something I don't want to go shopping help please?' I looked at my husband with hopeful eyes. "Love I've gotten you out of a lot of shopping trips why don't you go with Alice it might get it out of her system for a while." I looked at him with pouting eyes " I'm not getting in it this time there's no way Alice will fall for another excuse from me. Plus if you go I'll miss you so much that once you get back we might need some time to be together alone." He said flashing one of my favorite smiles. "Alright I'll go only if you keep you're end of the bargain." He lend in to kiss me " I promise." He smiled "Now go before she sends in a swat team to get you." I smiled " I love you." I said then walked into the other room to find Alice "Are you ready now or do you wanna go hide under the sofa?" she said smiling "Yes I'm ready let's go."

I was sure we had been to every mall in America, Alice never took a break I barely had time to catch my breath when she started pulling me into another store. I was sure I'd seen the last pear of shoe's I'd ever want to see again in my life. " Bella snap out of it." I looked to see Alice " Did you hear what I asked you." "No sorry what is it." "I said could you get my credit card from my bag." "Oh yeah sure, your buying a lot of stuff with this are you sure Esme are Carlisle are okay with you spending this much." She rolled her eyes. "Bella don't worry my credit card bill doesn't come for a few more days and Carlisle will probably be at work when it comes so no worries I can get the bill before they even see it." "Okay." Suddenly my stomach growled and Alice frowned " Oh sorry Bella I forgot you need to eat, I'll pay for this and then we'll go get you some food." Before I could say anything she was already at the counter paying for some shoes's god how I was starting to hate shoes. I think if I saw one more pair I would scream. The day dragged on I wanted to go home and be with Edward, but something would always catch her eye and we'd be off to the next store. Finally we reached the time were the malls closed much to Alice's disliking but I was okay with it I would finally be home with Edward.

Okay this is my first Twilight story please review


	2. The Bill

Alice's pov

Well the mall has closed and I drove Me and Bella home she ran upstairs to see Edward while I went to put the new things I had bought a way I found Jasper in are room. He looked up when I came in " Did you buy everything in the store?" he said with a smile "No I left a few things." I said smiling back at him at sat the bags in the closet and sat down by him. He raped his arms around me " I missed you." He said I laughed as he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back and laid my head on his shoulder. " I missed you to." I said softly as we laid on the bed holding each other.

As we came home from school the next I wanted to get there faster I knew my credit card bill was coming to day and wanted to get to it before Carlisle did. I knew the bill would be high and If he saw it I was in big trouble. As Edward pulled into the driveway I was relieved, as a saw Carlisle car wasn't in the drive. I almost shot out of the car to the mail box but when I opened it there was another I almost ran inside "Esme." I yelled "Yes." "Um did you get the mail?" "No your father came home for a little while I think he got it why?" "Oh just wondering." I went over possible punishments in my mind of what Carlisle would think of when he saw the bill he'd probably take away the card or my phone, Damn I was really hating this. I needed my phone. I should have listened to Bella.

I knew I had to get that bill I headed out to my Porsche and headed to the hospitle. When I got there I didn't see Carlisle I asked a nurse and she said Carlisle was with a patient. I had to find him actually no I had to find that bill. I walked to the room the nurse said he was in I saw him the mail was in his pocket. I knew I had to get the bill I walked into the room his patient looked up at me, but to my releif he didn't turn around I reached for the envlope I had I the he turned

"Alice what are you doing?' he asked me "Um I just wanted to see if I got a letter from a friend of mine.' I lyed " Actually Alice I think yiu were looking for this." He held the bill up my heart sank It was open "I have already sceen it and we will deal with this when I get home. We will also deal with the fact that you lyed to me." "Yes Carlisle I'm sorry." I said softly. "Like I said we we'll deal with this when I get home now I suggest you leave." I noddded and walked out of the hospitle I was in deep trouble now.

I heard Carlisle and Esme on the phone down stairs I tried to listen but they were speaking to low. A few minuites later I heard Carlisle pull in the drive "I'm so dead." I whispered. A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door. 'Come in." I said carlisle and Esme apeared in my door way. "Alice how much do you think your bill costed?" he asked me I shrugged "A lot." "800 dollars." Esme said "Alice this is not the first time you have went over bord on your card now me and your mother have dicussed this and we have come up with 2 punishments one for your bill, and one for the hospitle." I nodded. "One we are taking away your card, phone and car." Esme said. "Whats he second?" I asked I thought he had already taken everything I liked away. "The second punishment is you will recive a spanking."

Okay chapter 2 please review Thank you 2 ocgrirlygril for your idea's I did add in some of the stuff you suggested please review


	3. The Punishment

Carlisle's Pov

My daughter looked at us both shocked "You can't I'm way to old for a spanking." "Alice you are not to old and you will get one now please give your mother your credit card." I told her. She looked at us still in shock. " Carlisle please take away my phone or something don't spank me. You haven't spanked me in a long time I'm to old for it." She begged "Alice putting it off and begging will do you no good you know that now give your mother your credit card." I told her. She surrendered and reached into her pocket and handed Esme her card. "Good now please go to your room and wait for me." I told her she walked out of my study. I looked at Esme and she nodded. I sighed this was going to be easy Alice rarely got into trouble. Esme rapped her arms around me "It'll be fine." She said softly I nodded got up and headed to our daughter's room.

I knocked on my daughter's bedroom door "Come in." I heard her say. I opened the door and walked in and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry Carlisle." She said softly "I know you are honey, and I want to make sure this doesn't happen again." "I know." "You know what?" I asked her wanting to know what she meant. "I know that you're only punishing me because you love me and want me to learn from my mistakes." I nodded. I signed I guess we'd better get this over with. "Do you have anything else you want to say before we get started." I asked her. She shook her head no. I nodded. Then gently taking my daughters wrist in my hand I guided her over my lap. I raised my hand and brought it down on my daughter's bottom. She yelped in surprise. I continued bringing my hand down on her bottom and went to about 15 smacks and then I stopped. Alice started to get up, but I put her back down. "We're not done yet." I told her. She whimpered softly. "Alice, I am going to give a bare bottom spanking with a hair brush. I told her. "I need you to stand up and undo your jeans, and lay over the bed." She stood and did as I said.

Once she had layed down she buried her face in a pillow on the bed. "Alice, I am going to give you 15 more smacks and then you will be done." She nodded I put my hand on my daughter's back and then brought the brush down. She yelped and jumped at the same time, "Alice you need to lay still or that swat will not count, do you understand?" "Yes." She answered softly. I brought the brush down again and she yelped, but this time stayed in place. I continued to do this around swat 7 I saw her body shaking with are version of tears. I started to lecture now. "Alice you need **Smack **to learn **Smack** to control **Smack** your shopping habits." **Smack, Smack, Smack **"Yes Sir." She cried out in between sobs. I landed the last 2 swats on her under curve were he legs and bottom meet.

I sat the brush down and started to rub my daughter's back, as she layed there crying in to her pillow. Then I sat down on her bed and gently pulled her into my arms. "Shh, Its over now and you are forgiven." "I'm sorry daddy." She said softly still tearlessly crying "I know, I know, and I love you, you know that right?" "Yes, and I love you to." She said softly. I smiled, and held her in my arms. A few minutes later she pulled away. "Dad?" "Yes." "Do you think I could be alone for a little while, please?" I smiled "Of Course." I said standing and walking toward the door. "Dad?" "Yes?" "I love you." "I love you to, honey." I told her and walked out of her room shutting the door behind me.

Okay Chapter 3's up please read and review


End file.
